Algoritma
by Newtsand
Summary: Cinta itu seperti algoritma, membutuhkan proses yang sesuai hingga dapat menghasilkan program yang tepat. Sequel of 'Have you ever been in love'. Chanbaek. Gs.


Algoritma

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun –GS

 _Ps. Baca terlebih dahulu "Have you ever been in love" untuk bisa lebih memahami_

* * *

Cinta itu seperti algoritma, membutuhkan proses yang sesuai hingga dapat menghasilkan program yang tepat.

* * *

Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya, dirinya hanyalah siswa tingkat dua, masih hampir dua tahun lagi hingga dia dapat masuk bangku kuliah. Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar jika ia masih belum dewasa, masih begitu labil dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia tahu itu. Tapi kali ini ia juga sadar jika sekarang hatinya terpaku akan satu nama, Byun Baekhyun. Ini bukan cinta monyet dengan rasa malu-malu kucing, karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak mau disamakan dengan hewan, meskipun sama-sama mamalia.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol adalah cinta buta, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah cinta Chanyeol, cinta yang hanya akan diberikan kepada Baekhyun, dan cintanya memiliki alasan. Cintanya karena Baekhyun adalah serpihan jiwanya yang selama ini Chanyeol cari. Dan Chanyeol meyakini alasan itu dengan sepenuh jiwa, meskipun semua itu terdengar konyol. Tapi sekali lagi jangan mencoba untuk menertawakannya, karena Jongin sudah mencobanya sekali dan ia merasakan bagaimana turun tangga langsung dengan tubuhnya bukan kakinya.

Dan kini Chanyeol akan memperjuangkan segala alasan yang masih dianggap Jongin konyol.

XXX

"Pagi, Baekhyun!" Sapaan dengan nada rendah dan agak serak mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang menuju kelasnya.

"A-ah, Chanyeol! Pagi!"

"Hari ini kita akan belajarkan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kecil Baekhyun.

"Jung _Saem_ memintaku untuk belajar bersamamu hingga ujian semester nanti." Penjelasan Baekhyun hanya dijawab dengan 'Oh' panjang dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah setelah itu kita akan menjadi tidak saling mengenal?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kita akan kembali seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal seperti saat dulu? Apa kita hanya akan saling melempar senyum saat bertemu dan tidak pernah mengobrol lagi? Apa kita masih bisa berteman?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin lirih saat mengatakannya.

"Uhm, kita masih bisa menjadi teman, bahkan kita masih bisa menonton film bersama jika kau mau." Seketika itu juga Chanyeol seperti terasa melambung ke awan.

XXX

Di siang hari ini udara begitu terasa membakar dan sekarang seharusnya para siswa sudah berada di perjalan pulang atau ke tempat bimbingan belajar namun sepertinya masih ada dua orang yang masih betah menghuni perpustakaan sekolah.

"Aku masih belum begitu paham dengan teori fluida dinamis." Chanyeol megusak rambutnya kasar karena ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang diajarkan Jung _Saem_ pagi tadi.

"Aku sudah membuat catatan untuk mempermudah memahaminya, ingin melihat?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan penuh semangat yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan karena demi apaapun tingkahnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya.

"Ini." Baekhyun mengangsurkan bukunya kepada Chanyeol.

"Woah!" Chanyeol terkejut melihat isi buku Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mencatata hal-hal penting yang di sampaikan nenek sirih itu –Jung _Saem_ dengan rapi dan berwarna-warni, menakjubkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar menulis ini semua? Bahkan aku sudah tertidur saat nenek lampir itu menggoreskan garis pertamanya di papan tulis. Boleh aku meminjamnya untuk ku salin di rumah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk jawabannya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang Chanyeol adalah siswa dengan segudang tingkah konyol yang menjengkelkan, tapi bagi sebagian kecil lainnya Chanyeol adalah sosok penghibur tersendiri. Chanyeol adalah anak yang tumbuh di lingkungan yang menjunjung tata krama setinggi-tingginya. Meski terkesan agak kaku namun keluarga itu yang menumbuhkan pribadi seperti Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat melanggar norma maupun kurang ajar dengan orang yang lebih tua, apalagi orang tua dan gurunya, hanya saja ia memiliki cara lain untuk menghormati tanpa rasa diatur. Seperti contohnya, saat ia baru saja mendapatkan nilai buruk berkali-kali dalam pelajaran matematika tahun lalu, saat dirinya dipanggil oleh guru mata pelajaran tersebut, dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi menara Namsan Chanyeol datang membawa sebuket bunga kehadapan guru itu, dan sebelum sang guru memberi nasehat tentang nilainya, terlebih dahulu Chanyeol melayangkan cerita bagaimana ia telah menyerah akan matematika yang diselipi sedikit gombalan untuk guru yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

Tapi sepertinya cara itu sudah tidak lagi ampuh untuk meluluhkan Jung _Saem_ , guru ini berbeda. Meskipun Jung _Saem_ diberikan bunga mawar, cokelat dan surat permohonan –yang lebih mirip surat cinta, ia tetap dalam pendiriannya untuk membuat Chanyeol belajar dengan bimbingan tersendiri. Namun setelah ini seharusnya Chanyeol berterimakasih dengan guru fisikanya itu, berkat kegigihan guru galak yang sampai sekarang ingin Chanyeol hilangkan eksistensinya itu, Chanyeol dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan lebih membahagiakannya lagi, ia dapat dekat dengan bidadarinya itu.

Jujur, Baekhyun awalnya menganggap Chanyeol adalah seorang pembangkang brandalan yang hanya bisa merengek kepada orang tuanya, tapi presepsinya telah terpatahkan. Baekhyun tidak salah menilai jika pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok bertampang aristokrat dengan mobil mengkilat yang menghantarkannya di hari pertama sekolah . Chanyeol adalah pribadi yag menyenangkan dan Baekhyun nyaman dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak senaif kelihatannya, ia sadar jika Chanyeol menawarkan lebih dari ini, ia sadar jika Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada cemburu yang begitu tampak saat menanyakan siapa itu Oh Sehun, dia peka. Tapi dia tidak sadar akan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan. Karena yang dia tahu semuanya butukh proses yang panjang. Bahkan ramyun instan perlu dimasak sebelum dihidangkan apalagi jenjang hubungan diatas pertemanan, harus dimasak lebih matang lagi.

XXX

Pagi menjelang saat alarm yang Baekhyun letakkan di nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring. Jam weker berwarna putih hadiah ulang tahunnya saat usia lima belas tahun itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Belum sempat seluruh nyawanya terkumpul, ia mendengar ponselnya mengekuarkan nada pemberitahuan yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _'Apakah kau punya waktu luang? Mau menemaniku?'_

Pesan dari komtak yang bernamakan Park Chanyeol itu berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak naif dengan mengatakan pada dunia jika perasaannya biasa saja saat menerima pesan itu, dia bahagia.

 _'Kemana?'_ Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pertanyaan.

' _Ke tempat di mana kita dapat menyegarkan otak kita, kau mau? Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 10, bersiaplah.'_ Jujur Baekhyun agak ragu untuk menjawab, tapi ia membuang semua pikiran negatif yang hinggap di kepalanya dan mulai mengetikan dua huruf di ponselnya yang akan merubah keadaan.

 _'Ok.'_ Tanpa Baekhyun tahu sebuah jawaban singkat darinya dapat membuat seorang Park Chanyeol meletup-letup bahagia.

XXX

Seperti yang dijanjikan, pukul 10 tepat Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan rumah si mungil pencuri hatinya dengan sekuter putih miliknya. Jika boleh jujur Baekhyun mengharapkan Chanyeol membatalkan ajakannya. Ada rasa tidak tenang yang menderu di dada Baekhyun. Bukan firasat buruk namun seperti rasa tidak percaya diri ketika menghadapi lelaki yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Pagi Baekhyun, kau terlihat manis pagi ini." Sapaan penuh gombalan dari Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun banyak sedikit bersemu merah muda.

"Pagi Chanyeol, terimakasih pujianmu. Mau kemana kita?"

"Naiklah, kau akan tau nanti." Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong di belakangnya.

XXX

Perjalanan akan begitu menyenangkan apabila kita menikmatinya apalagi ditemani pujaan hati yang setia berada di belakang dan memegang jaket di bagian pinggang. Catat, hanya memegang jaket di bagian pinggang, bukan memeluk. Chanyeol cukup senang meskipun tanpa pelukan yang di dapat dari si mungil namun ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun yang berada kurang dari lima puluh senti darinya membuatnya bahagia. Benar kata orang, jatuh cinta membuat yang bodoh menjadi idiot.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak jauh. Itulah sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, karena bagaimanapun dirinya sangat menikmati momen berdua dengan Baekhyun diatas skuter yang mungkin saja akan terjadi momen-momen manis yang akan dikenang hingga tua nanti dan akan diceritakan kepada anak cucu mereka nanti.

Taman adalah tempat yang dituju oleh Chanyeol, bukan taman bunga ataupun taman bermain, hanya taman kota biasa yang entah mengapa saat ini sedang tidak begitu ramai, mungkin saja mereka sedang mendukung rencana Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju bangku taman yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki kelebihan hormon percaya diri itu memarkirkan skuternya.

Dengan percaya diri, Chanyeol melangkah sembari membawa dua cup eskrim dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Ini untukmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan cup berisi eskrim dengan perisa strawberry kehadapan Baekhyun yang di sambut hangat si mungil pecinta strawberry itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Baekhyun kau tahu kecepatan bunga itu untuk gugur?" Chanyeol menunjuk kelopak bunga sakura yang sekarang sedang berguguran tepat di sebrang mereka. Dan sepertinya ia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Hmm, entahlah."

"Lima senti meter per detik. Kelopak bunga itu jatuh lima senti meter perdetik. Dan itu juga kecepatanmu merebut semua perhatian dan hatiku." Kata-kata picisan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak es krimnya.

Dan entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja ada sekuntum mawar merah tersodor di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Ini terlalu mendadak, ini terlalu terburu-buru. Otak Baekhyun yang biasanya memproses informasi secara cepat iba-tiba saja berhenti bekerja, ia merasa tiba-tiba saja waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

"Chan..maaf" kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini salahku, maaf jika perasaan ini mengganggumu, tolong lupakan saja." Jujur saja dunia Chanyeol sekarang sudah runtuh, hancur tersapu badai penolakan.

"Chan.."

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Atau...pulang?"

"Chan.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya duduk semula, eskrim yang masih tersisa di dalam cupnya sudah tidak di pedulikan, keinginannya sekarang hanya mau mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tidak merasakan sakit ini lagi.

"Chan tolong jangan potong omonganku." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Aku tidak pernah menolakmu." Tentu saja ucapan Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan agak berlebihan.

"Tapi aku juga tidak menerimamu begitu saja." Sinar di mata lelaki itu meredup.

"Aku butuh proses Chan, aku tidak bisa terburu-buru, maaf." Baekhyun menunduk saat selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi Baek, aku boleh berproses denganmu?" sebenarnya pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol sedikit ambigu namun beruntung Baekhyun dapat menangkap dengan jelas arti pertanyaanya Chanyeol yang di jawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi Baekhyun, apa kau mau jadi prosesorku?" Dan seketika Baekhyun kembali tercengang dengan istilah aneh yang di lontarkan Chanyeol.

Fin?


End file.
